Buhdeuce
Buhdeuce (voiced by Eric Bauza) – a short, round, anthropomorphic, neon green duck and SwaySway's partner in bread delivery. Buhdeuce is depicted as scatterbrained and inattentive. He is very small, and thinks he is bad at delivering bread. Buhdeuce is not tall enough to reach the controls on the rocket van, as well. He has been depicted as being a bit jealous of SwaySway. His signature moves are his "booty kick", where he kicks with his rear end, and the "six-pack punch" where a fist comes out of his chest and punches. Biography "Buhdeuce is SwaySway’s loyal co-pilot and best bud. He’s a klutzy little duck who just wants to be the best BREADWINNER he can be! He’s got a lot of heart, but not a lot of experience, so it’s a good thing he has SwaySway to help show him the ropes…and help tie his shoes…and help butter his toast. He might be small, but never underestimate the power of his BOOTY KICK! This duck can take on any QUAZY adventure, as long as he's got his bud SwaySway by his side." Appearance Buhdeuce wears a red cap, has green feathers, blonde hair, and an orange beak. He is round and wears black shoes, red shorts and a white shirt. Relationships SwaySway Buhdeuce is SwaySway's best friend, roommate, and co-pilot. They're almost always seen together, whethers it's during work or at their home. Throughout the show, they have work together to overcome many sticky situations. SwaySway technically is Buhdeuce's mentor and he is always giving Buhdeuce tips on being the best Breadwinner he can be. SwaySway and Buhdeuce have a very strong bond and friendship. However their relationship isn't 100% perfect, sometimes they fight, especially when one of them harms the other's property. Jelly Jelly is SwaySway and Buhduece's pet frog. Buhdeuce loves Jelly very much and cares for her. Jelly turned Buhdeuce back to normal when he was still in survivor duck. Ketta Ketta is SwaySway and Buhduece's good friend. She is their mechanic who upgrades and repairs the Rocket Van when needed. Bread Maker Buhdeuce, along with SwaySway, meet the Bread Maker in the episode "". The Bread Maker is sort of a mentor to the Breadwinners and tells them about all the bread they encounter. The summon him using the he gave thim in the aforementioned episode. T-Midi T-Midi is SwaySway and Buhdeuce's number one custormer. T-Midi is a very sophisticated and uptight owl that would barely leave his comfort zone and doesn't insist on doing such nonsence that is involved with SwaySway and Buhdeuce. T-Midi enjoys fine decor and painting portraits of his mom but SwaySway and Buhdeuce would constantly crash into T-Midi's home and ruin everything in his house. Rambamboo Rambamboo, as shown in the episode , is not on good terms with both SwaySway and Buhdeuce. According to the, Rambamboo is always looking for a reason to bust SwaySway and Buhdeuce. Despite this Rambamboo seems to have a crush on Buhdeuce in Driver's Breaducation, Buhdeuce Goes Berserks, and TNT Midi when he's wearing a disguise. Quotes *Ah, bubble nuggets! *Alright, who invited that Idiot?!﻿ *DIE! ENEMIES! DIE! *Everybody Lives!!! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!? *Yeah, I will exterminate those 3 jerks with my poison weapons! *Noooo don't do it! *It looks like you didn't read the instructions. Very carefully. *No, they don't. If they appreciate me that would mean they saw the good things about me. But, they don't appreciate me. They just yelled at me. Fine. I know where I'm not wanted. I'm not gonna let a little thing like not being appreciated hold me back. And you know what I'll be fine on my own. Trivia *Buhdeuce is the only character whose full name has been revealed in an episode ("Thug Loaf"). **His full name is''' Buhdeuce von Deuce Bersukovich I.''' *He is a 1st generation Breadwinner. *Because of their similar appearances, some fans speculate that SwaySway and Buhdeuce are brothers. This is false. *Buhdeuce is shown to have many fears in Tunnel of Fear. *Buhdeuce hates strawberries as revealed in Buhdeuce Goes Berserks. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member